Book One Air: It's In The Blood
by monique122
Summary: Shae had always been a little scared of her father, who wouldn't be scared of Councilman Tarrlock? He's a scary man. But no one really knew him like Shae did…He could be loving, she knew he loved her, but he was just so strict, so demanding. He always pushed his beliefs on her, his waterbending style, his goals, everything he wanted, she had to do. TahnoXocXMako
1. Chapter One: Where Did You Go?

It's in the Blood

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing BUT the original character Shae, all other characters belong to the wonderful creators of Legend of Korra, but they really should share Tahno and Mako with me, I mean just to be fair.

**Warnings: **Sexual Content, Adult Themes, Dark Themes, Violence, Profanity

**Author's Note: **WHAT? ANOTHER NEW STORY? WITH KORRA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING MONIQUE YOU CRAZY BITCH! Yes I know this must be what you are thinking…Well actually it's probably not, but it's what I was thinking…Any who, yes, this is a new story and I'm pretty in love with it so far. This chapter may not strike your interest, well I might, I don't know just read it! I will continue it as long as I know people are actually enjoying it so don't forget to review! Oh it's Tahno x OC x Mako Yeah, I'm going there.

**Summary: **_Shae had always been a little scared of her father, who wouldn't be scared of Councilman Tarrlock? He's a scary man. But no one really knew him like Shae did…He could be loving, she knew he loved her, but he was just so strict, so demanding. He always pushed his beliefs on her, his waterbending style, his goals, everything he wanted, she had to do. But when she started to rebel his wishes…well things got bad, and she disappeared from Republic City for two years, but now she's back, and things have changed…quite a bit._

**Two Years Ago**

_Tahno had never seen a girl quite like Shae. She was different from all the other girls in republic city, both in looks and personality. She had strikingly pale skin, freckles were scattered across her face, her bright blue eyes seemed to glow from the dark blue dress she wore, her golden hair pulled to the side, long curls flowing down her right shoulder, her other shoulder exposed, milky white skin calling to him. He brought the glass to his lips and chugged down the rest of his champagne handing it over to the closest person to him before swaggering over to her, stopping when he spotted the arena's janitor, Mako, tapping her shoulder, faking to her left when she turned to her right, then did the same when she turned to her left before he finally spun her around, the two laughing at each other before they embraced. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how that street rat had managed to get into such an elite party, and how he knew a girl like Shae. Tahno flipped his hair, his eyes moving away from Shae as she and Mako locked hands. He noticed that her father, chairman Tarrlock, was watching his daughter closely, his eyes narrowed as he watched her move to the dance floor with Mako, and Tahno smirked, knowing now was his time to intervene. Tahno walked over to the dancing couple, his hand going to the small of Shae's back, making her jump a little as Mako glared at him._

"_Could I cut in? I have something very important to discuss with my girlfriend." Tahno looked over at Mako, and he glared at him before turning his attention back to Shae, and she gave him a small smile, closing her eyes when the fire bender leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Mako let go of Shae, and pushed passed Tahno, purposely bumping their shoulders and Tahno gritted his teeth, knowing that Tarrlock was watching him, and he had to impress the misses father. Tahno took Mako's place once he left, heading over to his younger brother who was making a complete pig of himself over at the buffet._

"_So, I see you've been fraternizing with the help." He smirked when she rolled her eyes, her hand placed lightly on his shoulder, as he took her other hand in his, his left hand resting on her waist. _

"_Don't be a jerk Tahno, Mako's my friend, so is Bolin and I am not your girlfriend." Shae said looking up at him with a raised eyebrow before she smiled looking over at the two janitors of the arena as they showed one of the younger children at the party a trick their stupid rat could do, and Tahno scoffed shaking his head._

"_Friends, right, you always were one to be interested in people lower than you." Tahno said with a shrug of his shoulders, making Shae glare at him and he took the opportunity to pull her closer, spinning them around before he dipped her._

"_What are you doing?" Shae gripped his arms tightly, and Tahno smirked shrugging a little as he moved a bit closer, glancing out of the corner of his eyes as he saw Mako staring._

"_Nothing," He murmured, and brought her back to her feet, his hands going to her hips, pulling her close. "You don't want him Shae." Tahno breathed into her ear, moving his hand to her neck, his fingers running along her skin, a trail of heat leaving in their wake. "You want me, you know you do." _

_Shae let out a shaky breath and she pulled away, smiling at Tahno weakly as she tried to control the pounding in her chest, "You know I never know what I want Tahno…I think I'm going to go home now…I can feel father's eyes on me." She says quickly, glancing over at Tarrlock as he made his way towards the exit, and Shae followed after him quickly, pushing past Mako when he reached for her wrist, not stopping to say goodbye to him._

**Present Day**

Mako shook his head as he let out a breath, wiping the sweat of his brow with the back of his hand, glancing around from his work beneath him. He'd been helping out at the factories, fixing up old machines that didn't work for a bit of extra cash.

He threw the dirty rag over his shoulder, tightening up the last bolt before the closing time bell sounded, and he headed to the locker rooms with the other workers. This was a typical day for him, wake up, make breakfast for himself, Bolin, and Pabu, make sure Bolin made it to his classes then went to his job for the week. His line of worked varied, he never stayed at one place long, always switching his professions to keep the money coming in from what he had left of his family. Bo was all he had, so he was going to make sure that they were living well, It's not what he wanted for his baby brother, but it was the best he could do right now, and the brothers were content. Especially since they were now old enough to form a Pro-Bending team, and that's just what they had done last year, the Fire Ferrets, the rookies of the Pro-Bending arena.

Mako sighed, opening up his locker and threw the dirty rag in it, pulling out the clean one and wiped his face off, pulling his tank top over his head and tossed it in the bag on the bench behind him, pulling his spare one on, followed by the rest of his clothes. Once he cleared out all the things from his locker he reached for his father's scarf, pulling it close to face, breathing in the scent that barely clung to the fabric, it was all he had left to remember his dad, other than the memories. Mako wrapped the scarf around his neck, glancing at the mirror, his eyes going to the picture that was wedged behind it.

"Wonder where you are now," Mako murmured to himself, taking the picture of Shae out of the locker, holding it between his fingers as he looked down at her smiling face as she hugged a much smaller Pabu and Bolin to her. It had been five years since he last saw her at her father's party, she had invited him and Bolin, and he barely had the chance to talk to her before she left, and vanished from Republic City. Mako had asked around, no one knew where she was, not her closest friends, not her water bender trainers, not even Tahno knew where she was, which was pretty shocking to Mako since he had watched Shae like a hawk. There were rumors that her father, Chairman Tarrlock, sent her away because she was carrying the Wolfbat's bastard child, but Mako knew better, he knew that Shae would never let that happen. But he did think Tarrlock sent her away, he wasn't sure why, but Tarrlock would never speak with him to give him the answer, he was always to busy to deal with Shae's friends.

Mako shut his locker, tossing the picture into bag before he zipped it up, and threw it over his shoulder heading towards the boss's office, he knocked once before peeking his head in the boss eyes going wide as Mako raises an eyebrow as someone hits their head on the desk, before she stood up quickly, Mai, the secretary straightening out her shirt.

"Ah…I couldn't find my earring." She says quickly, before leaving the room quickly wiping her mouth, making Mako shudder at the thought.

"Do you need something Mako?" The man growled turning back in his chair, smoothing out his thin hair, straightening his tie as Mako shrugged.

"I was just stopping by to say that I'm quitting, it's been great and all, but I found a place that pays better." Mako smiled a little before moving out of the doorway, closing the door behind him. He shook his head chuckling as he passed Mai in the hall, her face still as red as the short skirt she wore.

Mako walked outside the factory, sighing in relief of the cool breeze that greeted him, the moon lighting up the dark corners that the street lights didn't touch. He smiled and headed towards the ferries that would take him to the Arena, choosing to take his time on his walk there. He knew Bolin was most likely asleep by now, and he had kept left overs for him to heat up just in case he would be home late.

That was another thing Bolin had to have been used to by now, staying at home by himself. Ever since their parents were killed Mako had to do all he could to keep them fed, to keep money in their pockets, and roofs over their heads. It was harder when they were just kids, Bolin hated when Mako left, he was afraid that he'd never come back, like their parent, but once Mako bought Pabu for Bolin on his eighth birthday, things got better.

Mako hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, and he hadn't seen the small girl running down the street in a hurry, crashing straight into his chest, making them both fall to the ground.

"Get up, Get up, I'm so sorry I ran into you but you can stay here!" The girl shouted, her voice was oddly familiar and Mako helped her stand back up quickly watching as she tugged on his hand, looking around frantically.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mako asked gripping her arms tightly as she pushed her blonde curly hair from her face, looking up at Mako her eyes going wide. "Shae?" Mako's jaw dropped as he took in her appearance, she'd grown since he remembered, she didn't seem as innocent as before, she had…filled out more.

"Mako…I…It's so great to see you again, but there are men, and they're chasing me, and we need to find Chief Bei Fong." Shae's voice was frantic, and she tugged on Mako's arm, trying to get him to go with her, but before they could leave two chi blockers walked out of the shadows, Mako stepping in front of Shae.

"You need water," He said quickly throwing a punch at one of the chi blockers that charged at them, the flame hitting him in the chest, sending him into the other blocker. Mako grips Shae's hand and turns, starting down the alley being stopped by two more chi blockers.

Shae looks around frantically, spotting a sewer pipe nearby grimacing a little before she pulled her hand from Mako's, and pulled the water from the sewer drain, freezing it into shards and threw them at the blockers, pinning them to the wall. She turned as the other Chi Blockers got to their feet, and were heading towards them, throwing a wave of water at them, freezing it once it went over them.

"Come on!" Shae grabbed Mako's hand and dragged him away from the scene, towards where she'd been running from.

Mako could barely believe it, less than five minutes ago he'd been enjoying his walk home, and now he was running away from chi blockers, holding hands with Shae of all people. He had a urge to pinch himself, just in case this was all a dream but the fantasy Shae was dragging him down the wooden dock, and then jumped into old man Yin's ferry before he could do anything, two landing on the backs again as Yin yelled at the two for the rowdiness on his boat.

They were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths as the old man started to the front of the ship, heading towards the arena and Shae looked over at Mako, the two catching each other's gaze before she busted out laughing, the sound and sight of her laughing making Mako start to laugh just as loud, the two leaning on each other for support.

Once they had calmed down Mako turned to look at Shae, shaking his head, "Where did you go?" He questioned, and Shae chewed on the inside of her lip shrugging a little.

"Out of the city, to the Northern Water Tribe, dad wanted me out for a while." Shae murmured leaning her head back against the side of the boat, "I missed the city, and the North Pole is extremely cold, just in case you weren't aware of it." She chuckled shaking her head and Mako smiled a little, not able to look away from her. It had been so long since he'd seen her, he had loved her…Of course everyone one loved her; there was just something about her that made everyone want to be near her. "I listened to you and Bolin in the pro-bending arena." Shae said smiling as Mako looked up at her surprised, "You guys always win." She grins and Mako smiles blushing a little.

"I don't know about always, but we are pretty good." Mako said shrugging a little making Shae laugh again, he really liked her laugh.

"Don't be so modest Mako, as long as you don't turn into Tahno you can boast." Shae said with a nod and Mako frowned, nodding slowly as he looked down at his hands.

"When did you get back?" Mako asked quietly and Shae shrugged glancing up at the stars.

"Yesterday, dad didn't want me to leave the house though, he said it was dangerous." She laughed again shaking her head, "Guess he was right."

Mako looked over at her, "Why were they after you? The equalists normally don't just chase down benders for no reason."

"I'm Tarrlock's daughter Mako; Amon could use me to get my father off of his back." Shae bit her lip, shuddering at the thought of being captured by Amon. "I can't tell my dad about this, and you can't tell anyone." Shae said standing up holding her hand out to Mako, "If he found out he'd send me away again." Mako nods and takes a hold of Shae's hand, letting her pull him up, not letting go of her hand.

"Shae," Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look back up at him, "I've missed you, you know?" Shae smiles a little and cups his cheek in her hand, smiling a bit more when he leaned into her touch.

"I've missed you to Mako, so much." Mako smiles, and moves his hand up to her neck, gripping it tightly as he leaned down some, expecting her to lean forward to meet his lips, but she turns her head, making him place a kiss on her cheek before she pulls away from him.

"I need to go," She says quietly walking over to the edge of the boat.

"What? Why? Bolin will want to see you, and it's dangerous." Mako said quickly, walking over to her and Shae places a hand on his chest stopping him. She stands on her toes, and presses a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, both of you." She smiled weakly before turning from him and jumped into the water. Mako watched as he saw her swim away, using her bending to go faster and soon she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well you sure blew that one Mako," Mako sighed at the sound of Yen's voice and he turned looking to see the old man leaning against the controls of the boat, smirking.

"Don't say anything." Mako said shaking his head and dropped down to the seat, crossing his arms over his chest, his face still hot from the kiss she left.


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Disappear On Me Again

It's In The Blood

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Shae, Shae's story, and anything else I make up that I can claim ownership of…I secretly own the Fire Ferrets though..

**Warnings: **Sexual Content, Adult Themes, Dark Themes, Violence, Profanity

**Author's Note: **I got a review on the first chapter! Thank you so much irok2hard, I'm glad you think Shae's perfect! So this chapter shall be dedicated to you. I hope everyone who stumbles upon this story likes it, and please please PLEASE review and let me know! Thank you!

**Summary: **_Shae had always been a little scared of her father, who wouldn't be scared of Councilman Tarrlok? He's a scary man. But no one really knew him like Shae did…He could be loving, she knew he loved her, but he was just so strict, so demanding. He always pushed his beliefs on her, his water bending style, his goals, everything he wanted, she had to do. But when she started to rebel his wishes…well things got bad, and she disappeared from Republic City for two years, but now she's back, and things have changed…quite a bit._

Tahno let out a bored sigh as he pretended to listen to one of his 'fans' chatter away in his ear, she was pretty enough, but she was clingy, annoying, and honestly she just bothered him. Narook's Seaweed Noodlery was Tahno's favorite restaurant in Republic City, and he'd been going there since he first came to Republic City, he knew all the faces in the shop, and obviously they all knew who he was, but no one ever caught his attention, not since Shae. He'd met her when he was eighteen, he'd just started his pro-bending team, they won their first match and Tahno took the team to Narook's to celebrate when he first saw her.

_Tahno was sitting with Shaozu, Ming, and a few other friends, sharing drinks, and eating Narook's fine food in celebration of the White Falls Wolfbats first victory. He'd been proud of himself, proud of his team, and truthfully he was enjoying the attention. Back home he was just like everyone else, and hardly ever got noticed, but here in Republic City, everyone noticed him, and he loved it. He slammed glasses with Ming, the intoxicating drink inside spilling out some before they chugged it down then slammed the glass down on the table, laughing as they did so. Tahno hadn't been paying much attention to the girls that were sitting around him, or any of the girls in the shop, until bell at the door sounded at least making him look up just as a young girl with golden hair walked in._

"_That's Chairman Tarrlok's daughter," Sahozu told him, both men watching as the girl walked over to Narook behind the counter, greeting him happily as she took a seat, "Her name's Shae, she's one of the best waterbenders in the City, and she's sixteen." Tahno smirked a little, nodding as he watched Shae look around the room, meeting his eyes, her cheeks turning pink before she looked away again._

"_I'll be right back," Tahno said and stood up moving passed a few of his fans that congratulated him, and he thanked them warmly, before leaning against the counter beside the girl glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. He's never seen someone with so many freckles he thought to himself, trying to get a good look at her without her noticing. She didn't resemble Tarrlok in the slightest, except maybe her eyes, they were a brilliant shade of blue that looked just like the councilman. _

"_Do you need something?" Tahno smiled as he heard the soft voice that fell from her lips, looking down at the bar before looking over at her._

"_No not really," He said smiling, before extending his hand out to her, "I'm Tahno." He said and Shae smiles a bit and took his hand, shaking it slowly._

"_Shae," She said glancing up at him when he pulled her hand towards his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and she laughs a little, knowing that she must have blushed. "Well, the Wolfbat is a gentleman is he?" She teased taking her hand back as he sat on the stool beside her._

"_Ah, so you have heard of me." Tahno said with a smile and Shae shrugged, running her finger along the rim of her glass._

"_Sure I have, I was at the match. You're pretty good, for a swap boy." She whispered the last bit and Tahno's eyes widened some making her laugh, "Don't worry Tahno, your secret's safe with me. Though I don't understand why you'd want it to be a secret, some of the best waterbenders are from the Swamp Tribe." Shae smiles at him, leaning against her hand as he shrugs._

"_I came to the city for a new start, that place is my past, and I want to keep it there." He frowns a little looking over at her, "How did you know?" Shae's lips twitched trying to keep from smiling and she brought her finger up, tapping her temple._

"_I know things," She joked shrugging, "I am a mind bender, and I just bent your mind and learnt your whole life story." Tahno chuckles shaking his head as Narook set a drink it front of him, and he thanked him taking a sip. "But if you really want to know, my father keeps files on everyone in the city, sometimes I like to be nosy."_

"_Well why me then," Tahno smiled as he watched her purse her lips, "Why'd you decided to be nosy and read about me?" _

"_Because Tahno is a funny name," She said with a shrug, "I have no reason, you just looked interesting, I mean the way you style your hair, it just screams 'full of mystery'." She laughed as he did, leaning towards him some, "And I love to solve a good mystery." Tahno smirked leaning towards her now as well._

"_Well I promise you something little girl, I am one mystery you won't be able to solve."_

Tahno frowned when he was pulled away from his memories of Shae by the clinging of the doorbell, and he looked up his eyes falling upon a girl with long golden locks, and his eyes widened. Tahno watched as Narook turned around, the man's eyes widening before he leaned over the counter and pulled the girl into a big hug, almost pulling her over the counter before he let go of her. It couldn't be her…Shae was gone, Tarrlok told him that she was never going to come back, that he should just give up on her. But he'd never seen another girl with hair so light, or with so many freckles. It was her, she was actually there. Tahno stood up slowly, ignoring the girl beside him as she called after him as he walked towards Shae, seeing her shoulders tense up when she noticed him behind her. He leaned against the counter beside her, holding up two fingers, his way of asking Narook for a drink, never looking away from Shae.

"Do you need something," He did his best to ignore that cringe in his chest at the sound of her soft voice, using the same playful tone she had always carried with him and he smiled.

"No, not really." Tahno reached over, tilting her face to look at him, smiling a bit. "You're back." He breathed and Shae smiles a little nodding, reaching up and pulled his hand from her face.

"Yeah, I had to go away for a while, family drama." Tahno glanced down at their hands before Shae pulled back, folding her hands together in her lap.

Tahno took a seat beside her, scooting his stool a little closer, "When did you get back, why didn't you come see me?" Tahno whispered quietly, and Shae looked up at him shrugging.

"Yesterday," She said quietly and sighed, glancing back over at the table he'd been sitting at, where the girl that was talking to him was glaring from afar, "And I did come to see you, but she answered your door."

Tahno smirked a bit, "You sound jealous Shae." Shae glared over at him rolling her eyes.

"I saw Mako yesterday," She said and Tahno raised an eyebrow at her messily attempt to anger him, "He saved me."

Tahno raised an eyebrow, "He saved you?" He said in a mocking tone and Shae nods smiling a bit.

"Chi blockers were chasing me, I ran into Mako, and we took them down." Shae shrugs bring her glass to her lips, Tahno nodding.

"Well I'm surprised the little Fire Ferret didn't get his ass kicked, he's a bit sloppy with bending." Tahno shrugs and Shae rolls her eyes sighing as she climbed off her stool.

"I'm going to walk home now." She says and Tahno stands up, towering over her.

"You just told me you were attacked by chi blockers, and now you want to walk home this late in the night, by yourself?" Tahno raised an eyebrow and Shae shrugged, "How about you come back to my place, maybe I could give you a few more lessons, you must be out of practice after two years in the North." Tahno watched as Shae's cheeks flushed and he reached for her hand pulling her a bit closer.

"H-How about you just walk me home." She breaths, turning her head when his face got to close to hers and Tahno smirked nodding once.

"Sure, why not." Shae nods slowly and pulls her hand from Tahno's, she waves goodbye to Narook then hurries out of the shop, Tahno following close behind her.

Tahno glanced down at her from of the corner of his eye, watching as she hugged the black coat she wore closer to her body, shivering a little. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, smiling when Shae blushed, when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why did he send you to the North Pole?" Shae bit her lip shrugging a little not sure how to answer his question. Her father had sent her away for many reasons, must of them she couldn't tell Tahno.

"He thought I'd be safer, and he wanted to keep me away from you." Shae looked up at Tahno as he laughed shaking his head.

"And here I thought that the Councilman liked me." He joked making Shae smile. "Well he's going to have to deal with me being around you, I need another groupie you know."

Shae glared rolling her eyes at him, "I think I'm more inclined to root for the Fire Ferrets." Tahno laughed, his arm moving down to wrap around her waist, "The Fire Ferrets are a poor excuse of a pro-bending team, they've had their lucky street, but it's going to end before they even get the chance of making it to the tournament."

"I don't know Tahno, Mako is an amazing bender, so is Bolin, and Hasook isn't to bad either." Shae said shaking her head, "And you do realize Swamp Boy that you were in their place once, when you first started out."

Tahno scrunches his nose up when she refers to him as swamp boy, "Yes, well I was better than them when I first started out, and I still am better than them."

Shae sighs, "Tahno your big ego really diminishes all the other good qualities you have." Tahno smirked and moved to stand in front of her stopping her from walking forward.

"What other good qualities are these?" Shae laughs a little shaking her head as she tries to move passed Tahno, but he stepped in her way, the playful smirk never leaving his lips.

"Tahno you know what good qualities you have, which might be why you're so arrogant." She says putting a hand on her hip as Tahno pondered the thought.

"Well as true as that is, I'd still rather hear you say what you think they are." He takes a step forward, moving so they were only inches apart and Shae looked up at him, fighting off the heat rising to her cheeks as much as possible.

"I'm not going to feed your ego." She murmurs, biting her bottom lip as Tahno smiles a bit, reaching up to brush some hair from her face, his hand going to her neck.

"Won't you say you missed me?" Shae stared up at him, shivering as he moved his hand down her neck, to her arm, the reached inside the jackets she wore, gripping her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Only if you do first." Tahno smiled leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of her mouth, moving his lips to her cheek, to her jaw, and down to her neck where he nipped at her pulse point gently, smirking against her skin when she let out a small moan.

"I've missed this." Tahno whispered into her ear, before moving forward some, his other hand going to her waist pushing her back until they reached the stone wall, and he pressed himself against her, his lips going to hers.

Shae didn't respond at first, her mind was buzzing with thoughts, and her heart was pounding but when tugged at her bottom lip, pressing himself against her again she gasped giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers going into his hair to pull him closer kissing him back slowly.

Shae wanted this, she wanted Tahno to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her but he hadn't said he missed her, he said he missed this, the physical part, and when it finally dawned on her she turned her head, her lips swollen, her hair a mess and her breathing labored.

"I-I have to go home Tahno." She managed to get out, biting her lip when he nipped at the tender skin on her neck, his hands going down to her thighs.

"Come home with me, it's much closer." Tahno pulled back some, moving his hands to cup her face, making her look up at him, "I'll make it worth your while, I swear."

Shae sighs closing her eyes and took his hands, pulling them from her face, "I need to go home, my father will figure out I'm gone soon." She mumbles pulling from his hold, "I'll see you around Tahno." Shae bit her lip glancing down at her wrist he'd grabbed a hold to before she could get away.

"Shae," Tahno bit his lip letting go of her wrist, "Don't disappear on me again." Shae smiles weakly, and nods before turning her back to him.


End file.
